Nobody Remembers A Street Kid
by Radar1388
Summary: "The great thing about being a Street Kid is that you teach yourself to keep moving forward. Let us wait and see what surprises will come next." Must've read "The Taming of the Street Kid" and "Love Struck Sam".
1. Sam Wasn't There

Chapter 1

Sam's quote: _"The great thing about being a Street Kid is that you teach yourself to keep moving forward. Let us wait and see what surprises will come next."_

Another Bit of Sam's quotes: _"Soon you'll forget all about me." "Nobody remembers a Street Kid."_

Timmy woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't quite sure what time it was because he wasn't focusing on the clock. He was focusing on the windowsill.

Sam wasn't there.

Timmy jumped out of bed. He walked over to the windowsill only to find Sam's crystal necklace, her wand, and a piece of paper sitting on the windowsill. Timmy picked up the paper and read the note within it.

He looked up and glanced out the window.

"I wish you the best of luck, Street Rat." Timmy murmured before going back to bed.

_*This is going to be an extremely short story, but it's a very important one. It's more or less my season 1 finale of my series of Fairly Odd Parents fanfics. Those quotes at the top play a very big role in this fiction. BTW, I may spark another good-sized Fairly Odd fanfic while typing this one so I might not finish this one until I get that one finished. Sorry if that was confusing. I am an idiot, but this one must be finished last in the season._


	2. Stay or Go?

Chapter 2

_Sam's Quote: "My former friends forgot all about me. Or they do remember me, but then they say how worthless I was or something dumb like that. I try to make another friend and the same thing happens again. And more than likely, it'll happen to you, too." In The Taming of the Street Kid._

_(Setting: A couple minutes ago before Timmy wakes up to find Sam gone. Sam sitting on the windowsill.)_

_They're asleep, Street Rat._ Sam thought to herself. _Go now while you still have the chance._

Sam sighed as she breathed in the cool, refreshing night air. It was around, Sam estimated, 3:00AM, maybe 4:00AM. And there's a reason for Sam not being able to look at the clock.

She hopped off the windowsill and paced about the room. It was nighttime where her vision was at her best. She put her hand against a solid surface. It was a mirror. Sam sighed again as she looked into it. Or she thought she was looking at it. It's hard to tell when you're blind.

Yes. Blind.

I think you all know that while Sam was dating Aaron, she was experiencing a couple headaches along with moments of sightlessness. And we also know that Sam thinks doctors are quacks, but looking back on it, a doctor may have been a good idea. It was a week ago when Sam's world finally turned dark. Her once brown eyes were now a hazy blue color (a sign of blindness), and she never told anybody about her blindness. Not even Cosmo, Wanda, or Timmy.

As Sam walked, she roughly tripped over something. She picked up what-ever-it-was and ran her hand over the bumpy object. It was one of Timmy's game controllers. She set it down on the beanbag chair. _Can't go five steps without tripping over something._

She pinpointed where Timmy was sleeping by listening to the sound of his snoring.

_Just leave now, Sam. Timmy will understand . . . But Cosmo and Wanda . . . Man, I just got those two back a couple weeks ago and now I'd have to say good-bye again. Oh, you didn't even have plans to say good-bye, you were just gonna leave anyway. It's what a Street Kid does to save tears._

Sam sighed. _What am I gonna do?_

She bit into an apple. Look at this. _Family life is turning me soft. I didn't even do anything to earn this food. I need to leave now while I still have an ounce of my sanity, 'cause I gotta tell you, being in the same room with these people makes you lose brain cells. Ah, I have to love 'em though._ Sam remembered, a couple days ago, that she had nearly called Cosmo and Wanda 'mom and dad'.

_Remember._ Sam said to herself. _Cosmo and Wanda aren't your parents. No one is. And no one will ever be, and that's how I want it to be._ Sam continued to pace around the room.

Sam ran her fingers against Timmy's bookcase. Naturally, it was full of Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula comic books, but it also had some of Sam's favorite books as well. Most of them were made up of the _'Adder and Allen'_ Book series and others were comic books as well, although these were treasuries that you would find in the Sunday Newspaper comics section.

The comic treasuries consisted of_ 'Walnuts'_ and_ 'Jewels Before Pigs'_. But, come on, what use would they be for Sam now?

Sam did not have a specific need for her sight, but, nevertheless, it still frustrated her.

If she left now, while everybody was asleep, nobody would see her leave, unless Anti-Cosmo had been eavesdropping somehow. When Aaron left Dimmsdale, Sam thought that maybe Anti-Cosmo was the cause of it, but she still isn't quite sure. Even though Sam does hate that Anti-Fairy she knows by now that if she doesn't have solid proof to back something up, why go pointing fingers at people?

As she walked around, She felt the frame of the window and was about to jump onto her windowsill until she stopped herself.

She was considering the pros and cons of leaving, and the cons and pros seemed to be tied. She sighed once more as she walked over to Timmy's computer and sat down on the computer chair and began typing words onto the computer.

Blind, Sam was, but her technology skills could over-look blindness. She couldn't write, that was for sure, but typing? She knew where every key was, even if she was blindfolded. She began jotting some words down, hoping that she wouldn't make any typos.

Sam printed out her note and felt her way over the windowsill. She took out her wand along with her necklace. By using the string on the necklace, she tied all three items, the wand, the note, and the necklace, together. And . . .

Sam jumped out the window.

As Sam got a good distance away from the house, she looked back at it.

_Well,_ She thought. _You're my family, a very odd one at that, but my family all the same. I love you three and I'll see you 'round._

She got farther and farther away from the house. _Cosmo and Wanda better take care of that kid._

Soon, she was completely out of Dimmsdale.

_Remember, Sam,_

She glanced back.

_Nobody remembers a Street Kid._

* * *

Timmy woke up. He wasn't quite sure what time it was because he wasn't focusing on the clock. He was focusing on the windowsill.

Sam wasn't there.

Timmy jumped out of bed. He walked over to the windowsill only to find Sam's crystal necklace, her wand, and a piece of paper sitting on the windowsill. Timmy picked up the paper and read the note within it. Timmy noticed there were a couple typos in it.

_Timmy, Cosmo an Wanda,_

_Yes I have left, but hey, you know I can't be held down to anthing. You guys will always be myfamily, and I'll never forget you. I dont know when I'll be visiting. street kids are poor planners after all. At the expense that I'm not going to be visting again, I wishyou and your future family good luck, and best of wishes of course. Take good care of my wand and neklace. They're yours to keep. And tell Cosmo and Wanda to take good care of you. But if i do visit, from how many stunts you do, I better not see a scratch on you when I see you._

_~ The One and Only Street Rat / Sam_

He stuck the note under the floorboards as to not lose it. He placed the wand on the nightstand, next to the fishbowl, and he put the necklace around his neck. He glanced out the window.

"I wish you the best of luck, Street Rat." Timmy murmured before going back to bed. He took one final look at the windowsill to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He remembered what Sam said when Aaron left Dimmsdale: _Let us wait and see what surprises will come next._ Then, he fell fast asleep.

_*Well, I hope you liked that. If you did not understand what Sam's letter said, ask me to send the edit to you._

_Book Parodies:_

_Walnuts (Peanuts)_

_Jewels Before Pigs (Pearls Before Swine)_

_Adder and Allen (Edgar and Ellen)_

_I hope you enjoyed this. Hmm, wonder what I should do for the next fanfiction. Can't wait to spark an idea._


End file.
